Amigos
by Animmi
Summary: Armin y Mikasa tienen los mismo sentimientos amorosos, pero no mutuamente, aun asi se apoyaran como amigos y algo mas... Arumika, Armikasa


El rubio volvió a besar aquella boca que ya conocía de memoria, ya había saboreado sus besos antes y no solo sus besos.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían estado en esa situación, no era la primera vez y segura que tampoco la última.

-Eren…

Un gemido salió de la boca de su acompañante cuando el coloco sus labios en su blanco cuello, lugar donde siempre había una bufanda roja, la cual ella se quitaba solo en ocasiones como esta.

Las manos de él se movieron deseosas, hábilmente se deshizo de la ropa que ella llevaba para dormir, pero esta noche ella no dormiría, al menos no ahora, porque solo en las noches silenciosas se unen.

-Annie…

La pelinegra mordió dulcemente uno de los hombros de su amigo mientras le retiraba la camisa, el por su parte tomo los mechones de cabello negro de la chica tratando de acercarla más a él para seguir sintiendo aquella cálida boca en su piel, una vez más tomo sus cabellos entre sus manos y la hizo levantar la cabeza, la beso en los labios mordiéndolos un poco.

-E-eren…

-Annie…

La primera vez que ella menciono el nombre de su amigo durante sus encuentros ella estaba avergonzada, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada durante los actos y menos murmurado nombres, aun así el la beso y la hizo suya, aunque sabía que ella no era suya, porque su corazón le pertenecía a su amigo.

Mikasa amaba a Armin, Armin Amaba a Mikasa, Pero era un amor de hermanos.

Mikasa amaba a Eren, Armin amaba Annie.

Eren pensaba en venganza, Annie estaba cristalizada.

La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en un viejo escritorio, Armin estaba enfrente suyo, el lugar del encuentro siempre era el mismo, un viejo cuarto al que nadie iba, todos en la legión de reconocimiento estaban dormidos a esta hora.

-Aahh... E-Eren….

-Annie….. Annie…

Las pocas ropas que conservaban fueron retiradas, Armin acaricio y lamio los pechos de Mikasa, esta sintió su miembro despierto rozando sus rodillas ansioso por reclamarla, poco a poco las caricias que se daban subían de tono, Armin solía ser un chico tímido, pero al estar con su amiga todo el pudor que tenia se esfumaba y la tomaba con desenfreno, ella era inexpresiva la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en momentos tan íntimos se volvía frágil y sumisa y se dejaba llevar por su amigo.

Sus encuentros siempre eran nocturnos, cuando todos dormían, cuando nadie sospechara lo que harían, en aquel cuarto que el solía ocupar para leer un libro, o para otro tipo de cosas.

Armin tomo las piernas de Mikasa y la cargo dirigiéndose a la pequeña y vieja cama donde cuidadosamente la recostó, ella recordó la vez que su amigo casi moría, cuando ella y Eren hicieron lo posible por salvarlo, esa2 vez lloro, en ese momento no pensaba que perdería a su amante, pensó en el chico rubio que era como su hermano y que lo podría perder, porque Mikasa veía a Armin como un hermano.

El rubio recordó como habían llegado a esta situación, habían estado en esa misma habitación hace unos meses, cuando él se escabullo a leer y ella lo siguió, habían empezado hablando sobre cosas del amor, sin saber cómo, Armin se encontraba besando a su amiga de la infancia y esta le correspondía, tampoco supo cómo de un momento a otro él estaba dentro de ella sobre aquella cama, solo recuerda que cuando todo acabo él le dijo "tal vez podamos volver a hablar mañana", Mikasa sabía perfectamente a lo que Armin se refería pero aun así volvió al día siguiente.

El chico empezó a descender lentamente sobre el vientre de Mikasa, acercándose a aquel lugar que muchas veces había explorado antes.

-E-Eren… si… así… Aahh…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban con esos encuentros?, ninguno de los dos tenía la respuesta, porque después de la primera vez vino la segunda, tercera, cuarta y muchas más.

Solo recordaban cuando ambos apenas eran unos neófitos en el tema, cuando Mikasa fue la primera chica con la que Armin había estado tan íntimamente y como él fue el primero en hacer mujer a su amiga.

-E-Eren… E-eren…

-Aahh… A-Annie…

Mikasa todavía no estaba convencida sobre el amor de su amigo por la mujer titán, sabía que él la amaba pero tenía miedo de que ella lo lastimara, estaba seguro de que la mataría si se atrevía a hacerlo llorar.

El vaivén comenzó primero a paso lento como una danza para poco a poco subir el ritmo, Él amaba a la chica que estaba cristalizada, pero ella no estaba ahí para él, Mikasa amaba al chico con el que solía vivir en Shiganishina, pero él no tenía tiempo para el amor, aquella complicidad y el tener los mismos sentimientos es lo que llevo a Armin y Mikasa a este tipo de situaciones.

-Eren… Eren…

El chico movió sus caderas más rápido contra las de su amiga, mordió su cuello dejando una marca roja en su pálida piel, pero no se preocupó porque sabía que ella seguro la cubriría con su bufanda.

-Annie….

A la vista de todos ellos eran como hermanos, unos chicos que habían vivido un cruel pasado al perder a sus familias, unos niños inocentes, "que equivocados" pensó Armin.

Mikasa recorrió con sus manos el marcado pecho de su amigo y el mantenía sus manos sujetando firmemente las caderas femeninas para no perder la velocidad.

-Annie… Aaahhh… A-Annie…

Ambos sabían lo que pasaría cuando acabara la función de hoy, saldrían del cuarto y se despedirían como dos amigos, un beso en la mejilla o en la frente era suficiente para ambos.

Lo de ellos no era sexo casual, era su manera de demostrarse un gran cariño y confianza, es por eso que se quedaban juntos unos minutos después de terminar, conversando o simplemente en un abrazo, a excepción de algunas ocasiones donde repetían sus actos una vez más.

-E-Eren… Aaahh…

Armin aumento el ritmo en sus caderas, sintiendo como llegaba a su límite, ¿Qué pasaría cuando ambos hicieran su vida? Serian amigos, es lo que son y es lo que serán siempre.

El momento llego para ambos a la vez, juntos estallaron y sintieron diversas sensaciones en sus cuerpos.

-Aaahhh…. M-Mi-Mikasa…

-A-Armin… Aaaahhh

Él se acostó a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento y las energías que le había entregado a la pelinegra, la atrajo hacia el en un cálido abrazo y beso su frente sudada, no hubo un "te amo", sino más bien un "te quiero", era lo que sentía hacia su mejor amiga, quedándose juntos unos minutos antes de retirarse.

-Hanji-san encontró la manera de sacar a Annie del cristal…

-Eren dijo que quería hablar conmigo mañana para algo importante….

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ola chicos! Debo admitir que soy mega fan del Eremika y Aruannie, pero desde hace poco al estar viendo imágenes me enamore de esta pareja, así que les traigo este fic, es mi primer "lemmon" (sé que ni a lime llega) y espero les guste, agradezca de corazón si me dejan un comentario**

 **Bye!**


End file.
